


Happy Birthday

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, johnil
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [JOHNIL] [FICLET]Taeil está preocupado em deixar tudo perfeito para o aniversário de Johnny. Ele espera poder fazer uma grande surpresa para seu amor.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

**Johnil**

Moon Taeil estava preocupado. Era o aniversário de Johnny e os dois tinham combinado não comemorar, pois Johnny não curtia festas, ou lugares muito barulhentos, mas Taeil queria pelo menos fazer uma surpresa para namorado e com isso, passou o dia inteiro pensando em fazer. Pensou em comprar um presente, algo que ele precedeu, pensou em comprar um ingresso para dois filmes já que Homem-Aranha estava em cartaz e Moon Taeil sabia que seu namorado amava ou personagem; pensou em preparar algo com as mãos, mas acha um desastre com coisas minuciosas.

Pensou, pensou e pensou, até escolher cozinhar. Sim, Moon Taeil iria cozinhar para Johnny. Ele sabia que não era bom na cozinha, mas uma vez na vida queria tentar algo novo e surpreender seu namorado. Coloque uma receita na internet de uma macarronada ao forno e use a receita. Ele estava no dia todo, e Johnny estava trabalhando, chegando a umas seis da noite. Então, todo o tempo do mundo para memorizar os ingredientes, incluindo os e começar a fazer o jantar.

Correu para o supermercado, comprou os ingredientes e aproveitou para comprar um vinho também. Johnny adora vinho e acha que combina com qualquer coisa. Moon Taeil pensou que a noite seria mais perfeita desse jeito.

  
  


*******

Chegando em casa, Moon Taeil arrumou tudo, colocou um endereço de origem e resolveu começar a preparar a macarronada. Ele sabia que tinha que preparar uma massa do macarrão. Então, prepare-la. 

Passe duas horas para conseguir deixar a massa perfeita para o macarrão. Colocar tudo no fogo e usar para usar palavras de ânimo para si mesmo, finalmente era a primeira vez que ele estava cozinhando e parecia que as coisas estavam dando certo, apesar de demorar.

— Vamos lá Moon Taeil! Você consegue!

Preparar o restante dos ingredientes e depois de quase quatro horas, preparando tudo, finalmente colocado um macarronada no forno.

— Ufa! — disse Taeil, passando o dorso pela testa suada. 

Estava feliz com o que havia feito. Só esperava que realmente estivesse bom.

Arrumou uma bagunça na cozinha e correu para arrumar, precisava estar bem vestido para receber Johnny, quando ele chegasse em casa. Tomou um banho rápido e foi para uma sala com imprensa. Colocou uma música romântica em volume baixo na sala e sentou no sofá. 

Ficou refletindo sobre seu namoro com Johnny e sorrindo com como lembranças que ele veio à mente. Moon Taeil já conhecia Johnny ainda na escola. Os dois não se davam muito bem, pois Johnny sempre era um cara fechado para amizades e mostrava uma pessoa um tanto agressivo com quem não sabia, e Moon Taeil não levava desaforo para casa. Os dois viviam no pé da guerra e já rolavam tudo um pouco entre eles, até uma briga super feia que outro amigo acabou saindo ferido. Ele se lembrou desse dia: os dois se separaram no corredor da escola e Doyoung tentando apartar uma briga. Sobrou para o pobre coitado que ficou com o rosto todo machucado. Moon Taeil esboçou um riso alto, lembrando as peripécias da escola.

Até o terceiro ano, antes dos dois seguirem seus rumos até a faculdade. Os dois pararam com como brigas e conseguiram conversar civilizadamente. Depois de uns dois meses juntos, Johnny acabou declarando e demonstrando seus sentimentos que tinha desde que os dois se conheceram. Moon Taeil se assustou com isso na época, pois era algo inesperado, mas aceitou namorar Johnny, porque também sentiu o mesmo por ele.

O relacionamento teve seus altos e baixos, cada um foi para universidades diferentes. Quase terminado com distância, mas superado com problemas. Um dia Johnny ou convidando para morar juntos e construir seu caminho. Moon Taeil mais uma vez se surpreendeu com uma iniciativa do namorado em querer os dois convivendo todos os dias e estava sentado na frente do relacionamento e propondo coisas novas para os dois. Por isso, Taeil queria uma vez na vida surpreendê-lo e toma-lo como áreas de relacionamento dessa vez. E tinha uma carta na manga. Além de oferecer o jantar, o vinho e comemorar o aniversário com o namorado, Taeil ou pedir em casamento. Já existia como alianças e realmente achava que tudo desse certo.

Após mais um tempo esperando e escutando música. O Moon ouviu uma batida na porta. Seu coração começa a acelerar e ele corresponde a atender. Abriu a porta com pressa e Johnny estava lá, sorrindo para ele. Moon Taeil se toca nos seus braços e os dois ficam abraçados no silêncio por um tempo.

— Moon Taeil, você me quer esmagar? — Johnny disse, quebrando o silêncio dos dois.

— Estava com saudades amor.

Os dois entram no apartamento e Johnny deixa sua bolsa no sofá ao seu lado quando se senta. Taeil observa um pouco o namorado e admira sua beleza por alguns segundos, sentando-se ao seu lado em seguida.

— Como foi seu dia?

— Ah, meu dia foi divertido, comprei algumas coisas legais no mercado arrumou uma casa, li um pouco ... Queria aproveitar a minha folga.

Johnny se aproxima de Taeil e lhe dá um beijo rápido e rápido, mas o logotipo levanta a cabeça em um tom alarmante, olhando para a cozinha.

Taeil?

— O que foi?

— Você está cozinhando algo?

Imediatamente Moon Taeil registra os olhos.

— Uma macarronada! — grita e sai correndo, abrindo uma tampa do forno e vendo que um macarronada estava virada de carvão. Ele se perdeu com o horário. 

— Não acredito!

Johnny se aproxima e abre como janelas da cozinha, para tentar espantar uma fumaça que não é local. Moon Taeil chega por trás de Johnny e fala com voz chorosa.

Poxa! Eu queria tanto fazer uma surpresa pra você amor!

Johnny se vira e abraça o namorado, passando os dedos por seu cabelo castanho, Taeil está desolado e esconde seu rosto no peito dele.

— Não fique assim, Taeil, eu sei que você gostaria de fazer algo legal para o nosso jantar.

— Era para o seu aniversário amor! Eu deveria ter tido mais cuidado.

Johnny esboçou um sorriso. 

— Sério, está tudo bem. A gente pode encomendar alguma coisa. — sugere. — Comida chinesa quem sabe?

— Ah!… — Taeil fez uma cara feia. — Queria que tivesse dado certo, mas tudo bem, podemos pedir comida chinesa.

Johnny pediu comida chinesa e os dois jantaram a luz de velas e muito vinho. Conversaram sobre o dia e coisas que planejavam na semana e até sobre alguns projetos futuros. Com o tempo correndo, Taeil olhou para a o relógio e viu que era a hora. Levantou da mesa, mas assustou-se ao ver que Johnny também levantou ao mesmo tempo que ele. Os dois se encaram, um pouco confusos.

— Por que você levantou?

— Eu… — Moon Taeil começa a suar frio e ficar nervoso. Após um tempo com o olhar fixo em seu namorado, resolve falar. — Johnny, eu--

— Eu tenho um pedido para te fazer Moon Taeil. — Johnny disse, o interrompendo.

Moon Taeil pensa que não pode perder essa oportunidade e não deixa Johnny continuar falando.

— Não! — ele grita, recebendo um olhar desconfiado de Johnny.

— O que foi Moonie?

— Senta aí, que primeiro eu quero falar com você, depois você diz o que quer.

Moon Taeil começa a suar frio, as mãos começam a tremer e sente suas pernas vacilarem por um momento. O coração pulsa alto, parece que vai sair pela boca e ele teme não ter coragem para falar o que quer. Johnny fica olhando calmamente para ele, esperando que ele fale. Taeil finalmente acorda de seus devaneios e se ajoelha na frente de Johnny, que imediatamente arregala os olhos. 

Ele segura a mão de Johnny e olha fundo em seus olhos.

— Johnny… Sabe, eu passei o dia inteiro recapitulando tudo que eu deveria te dizer… para que fosse algo especial. Mas… percebi que eu não devo me preocupar com o que dizer.

Johnny continua olhando fixo para ele. Moon Taeil percebe que ele está tentando ser forte com a emoção.

— Passei o dia tentando fazer uma macarronada para o nosso jantar, para comemorar o seu aniversário. — ele coça a cabeça. — E… Bem, não deu muito certo. _Hehehe._ — Johnny começa a rir baixinho. — Acho que você sabe que eu sou o cara mais desastrado na cozinha.

Johnny para de rir e Moon Taeil percebe que começam a sair lágrimas de seus olhos.

— Eu passei a tarde de hoje relembrando dos velhos tempos, quando a gente não se aturava e sempre brigava pelos corredores da escola. Era uma época divertida, pois a gente podia sempre nos surpreender com coisas novas todos os dias. E você… você sempre foi o que mais me surpreendeu. Fez tudo entre a gente dar certo e continua fazendo até hoje. Por isso que dessa vez eu que tinha que te surpreender com o que eu vou fazer agora Johnny.

Taeil se levanta e vai até a estante, recolhe uma caixinha do Homem-Aranha e a coloca nas mãos do namorado.

— Eu quis comprar essa, pois eu sei que você ama o Homem-Aranha e quis te fazer uma surpresa com isso também.

Johnny não consegue falar, começa a chorar bastante e a rir ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu quero que saiba que eu te amo muito e por isso quero saber… — Moon Taeil faz uma pausa e seus olhos também já estão marejados. — Johnny, você quer… se casar comigo?

— Quero! Claro que quero! — Johnny grita, chorando mais ainda.

Taeil sorri, uma lágrima sai involuntariamente de seus olhos. Abre a caixinha e mostra as alianças e delicadamente coloca uma no dedo de Johnny, e a outra em seu dedo.

— Eu… — Johnny começou a falar com a voz embargada. — Você me surpreendeu muito Taeil, eu iria te pedir em casamento hoje! Mas você fez isso primeiro!

Taeil arregalou os olhos e começou a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Johnny tinha pensado a mesma coisa que ele! Ele estava muito feliz, pois definitivamente sabia que os dois haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

Johnny se envolveu na cadeira e abraçou Taeil. Os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo, se abraçando e se beijando de forma ardente. Taeil adorava beijar Johnny, sempre parecia que estava vivenciando o primeiro beijo deles, que estava na frente da escola, em um dia chuvoso. Naquele dia, aquele beijo ou aqueceu mais a lareira, no meio da chuva, os dois se beijaram e trocaram juras de amor, e hoje, depois do tempo, os dois continuaram trocando juras de amor, mas de uma forma que foi durar e durar por muito mais tempo.

— Eu te amo Johnny.

— Eu também te amo Taeil. — disse ele enquanto abraçava forte. Meu Moonie. 

Taeil fechou os olhos e apenas desejou o que nunca terminou.

— Feliz aniversário, meu amor.

**Author's Note:**

> essa história é super fofa!


End file.
